the hidden village
by aznuchiha
Summary: Just read it and you'll see


The Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohagakure seemed to have stabilized after several years recovering from the attack of Sound and the Sand. Everything seemed to going as usual while the sun began to rise up behind the Hokage monument. The usual villagers opened their windows and shops as they began to prepare for the new day that lay ahead of them. People slowly began to flock the streets while some Leaf-nins began to take their morning shifts near the guard towers, city walls, and patrol areas.

Inuzuka Kiba was doing his usual dog walking, but this time he was riding on his dog companion, Akamaru. Akamaru began renewing out his territory posts as he 'marked out' the tree branches and stumps. He noticed the usual Jounin guard began arguing with some oddly dressed visitors at the Konoha City Gate.

"Oi! What seems to be problem here?" asked Kiba out loud as he got off Akamaru.

There were five of the Leaf-nins that stood guard. One of the Jounin guards, one that wore a pair of glasses, took notice, "Oh, Kiba. Didn't notice you there. The usual morning walk around the forest grounds with Akamaru, huh? It's nothing really. Sugiyama here is just having some problems with these so-called 'visitors'."

Kiba leaned to the right slightly as he looked pass the Jounin guard to see Sugiyama talking to the 'visitors'. As Kiba looked closely, he found out all of them were wearing ANBU masks under the hood, bodies each completely covered by a sand brown cloak

"Again, I ask you people for identification documents and permission slips please," asked Sugiyama, the Jounin guard angrily as he held out his hand.

"Humph, we already showed ours to the ANBU border patrol guards. This is getting really annoying you know," replied a female voice behind a blue fox mask. She began handing the papers towards him.

The other three began showing their own, Kiba could hear a manly voice grumbling from the tallest one as he held out his paper. Kiba was curious of the other two shorter figures, as they remained practically quiet.

"Sand-nins?" asked Sugiyama as he inspected each paper, "So you people are here for what?"

"For the Jounin exams," the tallest figure answered boringly. He then elaborated, "We're Kazekage's elites, here to inspect the situation before hand. He'll arrives the day after tomorrow."

"You know, inspecting the grounds and such." added the kunoichi behind the fox mask.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that." replied Sugiyama angrily with a forced smile since he felt that they were looking down upon him. 'Arrogant jerks, we were the ones that beat you back in the Sound and Sand attack.'

For no reason, the Sand kunoichi radiated a strong killing intent that sent chilling cold crawl under the Jounin's skin. He felt like he was standing naked, out in the middle of winter.

"Well then, May I see what's under those cloaks of yours?" asked Sugiyama hesitantly. "For security reasons, you know…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" sighed the tallest figure but one of the shorter figures stepped forward.

"It's best if we just comply to their demands for now," assured one of the slightly shorter figures. This one wore a red cat mask "The faster, the better."

The only ANBU figure that hasn't spoken gave a nod of approval towards his other teammates.

'I guess the quiet one is the leader or captain of the team," assessed Kiba as he eyed that particular quiet figure.

All four of them complied as they threw back the cloaks behind their shoulders that now resembled like thick capes. Kiba definitely wasn't expecting the gears that each of them was wearing. The Sand's ANBU uniforms were definitely unlike the Leaf's for sure. They were simply wearing the usual Suna Jounin and Chuunin vest, which differed from Konoha's own. The shoulder parts were armor plated, but still had the various pockets that were used to hold small scrolls.

'Humph, our ANBU forces are definitely mush better than the Sand's. They don't have o carry around a lot of scrolls and weapons like these amateurs. Our ANBU guards here only carry simple armor guards and sometimes a simple mid length katana. I bet me and Akamaru can beat the shit out of all of these guys.' thought Kiba as he observed each from a far.

"Are you done!" demanded the ANBU kunoichi as she strapped back a kunai holster on each thigh.

"Eer…yes. However, I'll have to let our chief security have a look on these papers first before we can let you in. Just to confirm whether these papers are authentic." Replied Sugiyama.

"Oh come on! I'm getting tired of this. If you think we're imposters, then you seemed to have miss another point." shouted the tallest figure. "We could have killed these ANBU guards and take their papers and…"

The tallest figure didn't manage to finish as the kunoichi suddenly gave a slap at the back of his head.

"You just can't standstill without making things worse, can you?" asked the female shinobi angrily.

"Oh yes I can, how about I about I do this?" challenges the tallest figure as he grabbed his ANBU mask, and was going to take it off. At the same moment his hand touched the mask, the quiet one suddenly radiated a killing intent that would put the kunoichi's to shame. Sugiyama froze in fear as he took the blast most , since he stood the closest. Then, Kiba found himself trembling while he felt Akamaru by his side slowly back away, lying flat on the ground, and whimpered in fear too.

The Jounin guards that were afar took notice as the scary vibe pulsed in the air. They also found their bodies solid stiff as a chill ran down their spine, unable to move.

"I suggest you take those papers to whoever your chief security as soon as possible…." said the cat masked ANBU in a weak manner.

The scary aura suddenly vanished as though they were never there in the first place. Sugiyama sprinted as fast as he can through the Konoha gates the moment he felt his body could move.

The tallest figure turned his head at his captain and spoke again, "Eeeer…sorry?"

At the eastern wall of Konohagakure, Sugiyama had finally found the special ranked Jounin, Morino Ibiki standing guard amongst several other Jounin guards. Morino Ibiki had looked completely bored the whole time as he carefully looked through the papers.

"Everything seems to be in order, you don't actually have to show me these." muttered Ibiki as he handed the papers back. He pointed towards a seal at the bottom of each paper, "It has the Kazekage's official seal right here. I bet you've already forgotten that I told you before, that Hokage-sama were expecting them."

"Well, they were kind of suspicious and one of them radiated a really crazy killing intent. I thought I was going to die back there."

Morino Ibiki sighed, "One, they're ANBU members of the Sand. Two, these papers already told you that they're Kazekage's elite guards. You think the Sand would have hired weak shinobis as their leader's guards after having their very own Yondaime Kazekage killed when he was going on the trip to watch the Chuunin exam?"

Sugiyama remained quiet, and never felt this ashamed in his entire life as he stood in front of Ibiki.

"You better get going now, you don't want to keep those Sand-nins waiting any longer do you?" advised Ibiki as he turned back towards his station.

Sugiyama paled instantly before running back towards his post as fast as his feet could carry him. When finally reached the Konoha gates, he found that only three of the Sand-nins were still standing there. When he looked at the ground, he found that the tallest one was laying face flat on the floor with three bumps on the head that pretty much was still smoking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," apologized Sugiyama as he handed back the papers to the one with the cat mask, "You may enter now."

The ANBU Sand-nins walked through without saying anything as the tall one finally got up and jogged to catch up on his team.

"That went better than I thought," said the one with cat mask once they were out of the guards' earshot.

The kunoichi with the blue fox mask gave a chuckle, "I guess we'll have to thank the Kazekage for that."

"Finally….the last one," expressed the tall one all of a sudden as he took out a scroll from his pocket.

"After all those times of hunting each one of them down," added the female shinobi as she counted her fingers off. "We'll finally be able finish this."

"Oh how my miss their terrified faces. Hehehehe.." laughed the tall one as he took off one of his gloves.

It revealed an odd, gray colored skin hand which then he slightly raised his mask to also revealed more gray colored skin. His mouth opened to show sharp, shark like teeth. He bit his thumb and slid it across the scroll and followed with a small ninja-smoking explosion. As the smoke cleared, a hilt of a sword with a miniature skull at its end had protruded from the scroll. The gray colored skin hand wrenched it out. A huge six feet long sword wrapped in strips of white cloth was now being held to the back of the tall one. The cloak covered the whole wrapped blade, but the hilt still could be seen sticking out from the back of his neck.

"Kisame, Is it wise to carry that thing around without raising suspicions?" asked the one with the red cat mask.

"The Leaf-nins know that Mist-nins aren't the only ones that huge swords as weapons." elaborated the tall one, "They know that a lot of Sand-nins use big swords."

"Then you should've let that Leaf-nin inspected that before we entered," said the female shinobi while their captain still remained quiet by her side.

"Baaaah! I won't let some weak pitiful strangers touch my precious Samehada," replied the tall one in slightly higher tone.

"I wonder what would have happened to his hands if he held your precious sword up high as he inspected it."

"I bet the fool couldn't even lift Samehada up pass his head with both of his hands." commented Kisame.

"You'd think Konoha would stationed more and better guards around than those fools." sighed the female shinobi. "I'd bet they wouldn't even put up a good fight."

"Well, the last I came here to Konoha. Itachi placed a sleeping Genjutsu on the guard. They only stationed one guy only back then." replied the Samehada wielder. "Talk about the lack of security around here."

"How about that huge white dog and the boy that stood not to far from us?" asked the cat masked ANBU, "Don't you think he'll cause any troubles?"

The captain of the ANBU group gave a deep thought, and looked at his female teammate as though they were talking. The young lady nodded for what seems to be no reason and finally said, "Oh don't worry about that."

"And why would that be?" asked the troubled teammate.

"The kid and the dog could've only smelled the faint smell of blood and sand from our clothes." Answered the kunoichi.

Their captain stopped as they finally caught the glimpse of the Hokage monuments. The other three also stopped by the side of their leader. The leader looked through the carved faces that were the five Hokages of Konoha. He found that they added a fifth one that was the face of a woman with small diamond shaped marking on the forehead.

Their leader finally spoke "He is the last one…."

"And we'll finally get to finish this." ended the kunoichi with the blue fox mask.

"How I would like to see his pitiful scared face all over again," said Kisame as he made sharky grin behind the blue streaked fish mask and gave a tight grip on Samehada's hilt. The large katana vibrated at his back.

The ANBU with the cat mask flexed his fingers out of excitement as he surveyed the buildings, the streets, and the very city that was the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The kunoichi behind the blue fox mask hummed a song of suspense. She turned to look at their captain as though she knew he was going to speak.

"By the time they realize this, it will all be to late…." said their leader as he looked down on the people that were bustling through the streets. "Nothing will stop us this time,"

"Not even their Hokage," said Kisame as he looked at the stone graved face of Tsunade.

"I'll show all of them. How wrong and gravely mistaken they were. The power...The Power of Tailed Beasts" said the ANBU captain through a red canine Oni mask.

This is lame…I no u probably be bored by now


End file.
